rockfandomcom_gl-20200214-history
Audioslave
Audioslave foi un supergrupo de rock estadounidense formado no ano 2001 polo antigo líder de Soundgarden, Chris Cornell (voz), e os integrantes da banda Rage Against the Machine Tom Morello (guitarra), Tim Commerford (baixo) e Brad Wilk (batería). A banda separouse en febreiro do ano 2007, despois de que Cornell a deixase debido a diferencias musicais. Historia Formación da banda En outubro de 2000 Zack de la Rocha, a voz de Rage Against the Machine, deixaba a banda, mentres os tres integrantes que quedaban comezaban a busca dun novo vocalista e o futuro de Rage Against the Machine era incerto. En Los Angeles, por medio do produtor Rick Rubin, os tres integrantes (Tom Morello, Tim Commerford e Brad Wilk) recibiron ao vocalista Chris Cornell para un ensaio. Cornell viña dunha longa e exitosa carreira con Soundgarden, que durou ata 1997, e xa lanzara un álbum en solitario, Euphoria Morning, en 1999. A repercusión dese disco, máis melódico e menos pesado, foi modesta, dividindo a moitos dos antigos fans de Soundgarden. Primeiros problemas A "química" entre os ex-Rage Against the Machine e o ex-Soundgarden sorprendeu ata aos propios músicos, e en pouquísimo tempo unha banda nova estaba surxindo. Pero para que o proxecto fose adiante, os músicos tiveron que enfrontarse a varios inconvenientes: *'Discográficas': existían contratos en vigor con dúas discográficas distintas e rivais. Por unha banda a Epic/Sony Music de Rage Against the Machine e pola outra a A&M/Interscope do grupo Universal, discográfica de Chris Cornell. Através dun acordo raro na industria fonográfica, conseguido despois dunha difícil negociación, permitíuselles aos músicos seguir adiante. *'Cuestionamentos': o ruxe ruxe sobre a nova banda non tardou en surxir na internet, o que dividiu tanto aos fans de Rage Against the Machine como aos de Soundgarden. Do lado de Rage Against the Machine, os fans lamentaban a perda de identidade do grupo, xa que Cornell representaba un camiño ben diferente da firmeza política e da influencia hip-hop de Zack de la Rocha. Do outro lado, xa moitos fans de Soundgarden repudiaban a Cornell xustamente por entrar nun grupo vulgarmente tachado de rap-metal. E mesmo entre aqueles que admiraban a Chris Cornell e que o acompañaran na súa carreira en solitario, cuestionábase a coherencia do músico, xa que a unión con Rage Against the Machine significava un camiño radicalmente oposto ao de Euphoria Morning. Pero, sen facer caso a ese tipo de manifestacións, o futuro Audioslave permaneceu unido e disposto a demostrarlle a todos o que aínda era posible facer e atingir novos horizontes co novo traballo. *'Turbulencias': por pouco, Audioslave non acabou antes mesmo de comezar. Aparte de contar con dúas discográficas, a banda inicialmente contaba con dúas empresas distintas que levaban as súas carreiras, os "managers". Dun lado, a empresa que coidaba da carreira de Chris Cornell e do outro a empresa que defendía os intereses de Rage Against the Machine. En marzo de 2002, a banda (que aínda non tiña nome) anunciou a participación na xira Ozzfest (o maior festival itinerante de rock da actualidade nos Estados Unidos, promovido por Ozzy Osbourne). Con todo concretado, datas e horarios dos concertos, Chris Cornell anunciou que está fóra, tanto da xira Ozzfest como da banda. Foi un novo choque para a base de fans da nova banda. Pero a Epic continuou anunciando que o disco sería lanzado e en pouco tempo Cornell estaría de volta para quedar. E a partir de entón, o grupo pasou a contar con só un manager, da empresa The Firm, de Los Angeles. *'Nomes': primeiro, o proxecto foi bautizado como Civilian (na época do Ozzfest, era así como era coñecido o grupo). Pero aconteceu que xa existía unha banda co nome Civilian, e foi preciso procurar outro nome. Chris Cornell suxeríu Audioslave e ninguén na banda opúxose. Só que tamén existía un Audioslave. Desta vez, a banda resolveu chegar a un acordo coa banda homónima para continuar sendo Audioslave. *'Demos': durante o proceso de transmisión dixital de demos gravadas en Los Angeles a Chris Cornell en Seattle, as cancións caíron en mans erradas. Pouco tempo despois 13 temas de Audioslave circulaban libremente pola internet. O disco de estrea O seu primeiro disco, Audioslave, chegou finalmente ás tendas en novembro do 2002 e tivo un éxito moderado (gañou o disco de ouro pola venda de 500.000 copias antes do final de 2002). A estrea de Audioslave en directo foi no programa Late Show de David Letterman o día 25 de novembro dese ano. Despois dalgúns concertos illados en decembro, a banda pasou boa parte de 2003 excursionando para divulgar o álbum. ''Out of Exile'' En 2005 Audioslave lanzou o seu segundo álbum, Out of Exile, en maio. O disco foi novamente producido por Rick Rubin. Out of Exile tivo unha grande repercusión nas listas, conquistando a cima da Billboard e en diversos países. Para o lanzamento, a banda viaxou a Cuba para facer unha inédita presentación na illa de Fidel Castro. O concerto foi gravado para lanzamento en DVD. Despois diso, a banda partíu para unha xira europea, onde a novidade foi a inclusión de clásicos de Soundgarden e Rage Against the Machine no setlist. Antes de excursionar polos Estados Unidos, a banda voltou ao estudio para traballar en novas cancións. ''Revelations'' Sen apenas descansar dende o lanzamento de Out of Exile, a banda entrou no estudio para gravar o seu seguinte traballo, Revelations. O novo álbum foi editado o 5 de setembro de 2006 pero a banda non realizou xira de presentación. Chris Cornell comentou que prefería concentrarse no seu segundo disco en solitario e Tom Morello quería facer o mesmo coa súa estrea el só. Posteriormente, despois de moitos rumores, confirmouse que Rage Against the Machine reuniríase novamente para un concerto no festival de Coachella, no día 29 de abril de 2007. O 15 de febreiro Cornell anunciou oficialmente que deixaba Audioslave facendo as seguintes declaracións: "debido a conflictos persoais irresolubles, así coma diferencias musicais, abandono permanentemente a banda Audioslave. Desexolle aos outros tres membros o mellor nos seu futuros proxectos". Dixo tamén que, polo que a el se refería, Audioslave estaba disolta, e que nun futuro se publicaría unha colección de grandes éxitos, debido aos compromisos co selo. The New York Post informou que a separación non se debía a "conflictos persoais irresolubles", senón a un tema de cartos, e segundo o xornal un amigo de Cornell dixo: "Chris non estaba contento co acordo económico da banda, el escribía toda a música, e sen embargo os outros tres membros tiñan unha participación igual nos multimillonarios dereitos de publicación". Discografía Álbumes *''Audioslave'' - 2002 (Interscope / Epic) *''Out of Exile'' - 2005 (Interscope) *''Revelations'' - 2006 (Sony) Sinxelos *"Cochise" - 2002 *"Like a Stone" - 2003 *"Show Me How to Live" - 2003 *"I Am The Highway" - 2004 *"What You Are" - 2004 *"Be Yourself" - 2005 *"Your Time Has Come" - 2005 *"Doesn't Remind Me" - 2005 *"Out of Exile" - 2005 *"Original Fire" - 2006 *"Revelations" - 2006 Ligazóns externas Páxina oficial da banda (en inglés) Páxina sobre o rock dos 90 (en portugués) Category:Bandas de California